Secretly My Daughter
by greenbugguitarpants
Summary: Hermione Granger, really a Granger? Or is it all just part of a cover-up? A deadly secret? Or both?
1. Prelude

Severus Snape was standing in Dumbledore's spiral staircase, gently rocking a tiny bundle of blankets in his arms. The tears have dried but kept their red color in his eyes. The love of his life, the woman he married, the mother of his child, was dead. Finally after what seemed an eternity the stairs stopped spinning and before him was two of his colleagues; McGonagall and Dumbledore. McGonagall looked as if she was crying had fresh tears pouring down her cheeks as she saw the bundle.

"Oh Severus! She's okay!" she exploded with happiness when the bundle moved.

"Yes ..She's fine..." his voice was slow and quiet, barley over a whisper. "Could one of you hold her, I don't think my arms will work for much longer..." immediately McGonagall too the baby girl in her arms. "Thank you..."

He flexed and massaged his arms, but there was a large gash in his left bicep, his shoulders, and a large one on his chest. He winced as the fresh blood flowed down his shirt. Dumbledore mumbled a healing spell and the skin slowly grew over the wounds.

"Thank you... Albus." He inspected his arms once more, his daughter was reaching out for him and McGonagall gave her back. "Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay hon. It's okay." Severus kissed the baby's forehead.

"I'm the reason they killed... E-Evelyn..." his wife's name leaving his mouth was as hard to say; like throwing up a Devil's Snare with thorns on it.

"It's all my fault..." he mumbled "The Dark Lord wanted me, but he killed... E-E-Evelyn..." he looked at his daughter and tears fell again "Now he wants you...". The baby cooed cutely at him and reached for his crooked nose "I have to give her up..."

Dumbledore stepped forward "Severus" Snape didn't look up "Severus, you have to give her to a muggle orphanage. It's her safest option."

"I know..." Snape's voice cracked "Minerva. Would you?" he asked putting his arms out, McGonagall took the girl in her arms.

"She looks just like Evelyn, Severus." She complimented "Same eyes, hair, probably her attitude also."

Snape didn't hear anything of what McGonagall said. He was busy writing something on a piece of parchment. His wife's final moments played over and over in his mind.

**Flashback:**

"_Come back to us Severus." _Voldemort's ice-cold voice ripped through his house_ "If not..." _Bellatrix entered shoving Evelyn clutching their daughter in her arms, onto thecarpeted floor_. "Your family pays..." _

The gashes on his body burned. A simple flick of the wrist and now he has wounds all over his upper torso.

Severus could see the hate and fear in Evelyn's rich chocolate brown eyes, his daughter was starting to make fussing noises, which annoyed Bellatrix.

"_Don't do it!" _Evelyn mouthed _"We'll be fine!" _

"_Shut up!!"_ screamed Bellatrix slapping Evelyn's head, shoving her face onto the carpet _"Damn Mudblood..."_

"_Don't. Touch. Her."_ Severus snapped.

"_Yes Bella. Don't touch her. Don't want to damage her anymore than she is..." _Voldemort agreed coldly. Evelyn let out a slight whimper. Her broken arm was being crushed under Bellatrix's foot.

"_Evelyn!"_ Severus took a few steps forward but Voldemort threw a curse at her _"AVADA KEDAVRA" _Before he could even reach her a bright green light hit her square in the chest. Her blood-curling scream was the last sound she made before she was dead at his feet. Voldemort and Bellatrix both sneered and Apparated out of the house.

Severus eased closer to the body of his wife and sobbed but then he heard the quiet cries of his daughter. He immediately pried her out of her mother's arms, but she had a slight mark on her left arm. A miniature skull and snake about the size of a thumbnail.

"I'm sorry Evelyn..." he picked her up and buried her outside by the place where he had purposed three years ago.

**End of Flashback:**

"Severus..." Dumbledore said "We have to leave now..."

Severus grabbed the note and put it in an envelop. "Let's go..."

*****

Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were on the outskirts of London, on the doorstep of an orphanage. Severus held his daughter but Dumbledore urged him to let go. Snape kissed the girl's forehead and gently put the bundle of blankets and slipped the note by her face.

Dumbledore put a hand on his friend's shoulder and pulled him away. "It's the best way... You have to let her go"

"I love you... Goodbye... Hermione..." Severus said sadly. Hermione cooed at him, begging for him to come back but he tried to ignore it. A lump formed his throat as he tried to ignore his daughter's cries.

*****

"Reginald! Come quick!" a middle-aged woman squealed "Another one..." she held the little girl in her arms.

"Oh! She's so cute!" squeaked Jane "Look at those big brown eyes!"

"And her curly brown hair! Oh she'll be a looker this one will!" Reginald said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Oh a note. Come here."

_To anyone who is taking care of my daughter-_

_My name is Severus Snape. This is my daughter, Hermione (Her-mai-o-nee). I'm sorry but she cannot let her stay with me, due to personal reasons. Her mother died earlier this day, because of me. Tell her adopted parents to fill these requests._

_Tell her you love her everyday._

_Hug her everyday _

_Expect a surprise when she turns 11-years-old _

_Severus Snape_

"Oh this is so sad...." said Reginald "Dead mother, abandoned by her father..." he chocked.

"At least he wanted what's best for her. He obviously loves her." All of them agreed.

"Well let's get you set up Hermione..."

They all entered the nursery and tucked her in next to another baby about her age.

"There we go..." the nurse with the Scottish accent said.

"Wait!" cried Jane "I love you Hermione." She cooed and hugged her little body.

Hermione cooed at Jane Granger's face and gently played with her curly blonde-brown hair. "Goodnight..."

*****

Hermione was later adopted by Christopher and Jane Granger, two weeks later.


	2. The Surprise and The Angel

**Okay from now on the story will be based on Hermione and Snape's point of view. Don't worry I'll make sure to make the difference clear. Happy Reading!! – GBFP**

HOLY LIVING CRAP!! I'M A WITCH?!?!?! I'm almost eleven and _NOW _I find out I'm a witch? "THIS IS TOTALLY COOL!!!" I shouted to my parents as I read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Terms begins on September 1. We await your owl no longer than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"Congratulations Ms. Granger. I'll answer any questions you might have. I just have to send Professor Dumbledore an owl." The somewhat old lady with the round glasses. McGongall? McGongala? Something like that.

I turned to my parents who's eyes resembles large chicken eggs. My father looked pale, and my mother looked like she was about to faint. "M-Mum—" _Ba-doom._ Mum Down! Mum Down!!

"Jane!" my father shouted. He supported her like a large child. "Jane? Jane?! Oh Merlin Jane _Wake up!_" he began slapping her face lightly. "Hermione. Go get some water please. I think if we splash some on her face it'll help her a little."

I rushed to the kitchen sink and poured a glass of cold water. But when I went back to the family room my mum was awake, and talking with the Mcgonygala lady were talking in a cramped circle. I tried to get a better listen but I couldn't hear a thing.

"Hermione... oh—well that was a bit of a shock now wasn't it." Laughed the McGonagally lady "Well now um... do you have any questions my dear?"

_What the hell is your name!?!?!? _I wanted to say but I bit my tongue. "Um... clearly you are mistaken Ms...."

"Call me Professor McGonagall." She said.

_Well... McGonagally was close... _I thought "Clearly you're mistaken Professor McGonagall. I'm not related to anyone who's a.. well wizard..." my parents looked at each other guiltily, McGonagall pretended to be distracted. "Aren't I?"

"Well..." my mother began but McGonagall cut her off.

"It's possible for muggles to have children who have magical abilities. I guess this just happened in your case." She gave my parents a _don't say anything _kinda look.

"H-Hermione dear would you let us have a word with Professor McGonagall?" my dad questioned. I pretended to go up the stairs but only went half way and slowly creped back down.

"Chris I think it's time we told her..." my mother said sadly "We can't keep this from her forever."

"Hold it... _Muffliato!!_" I couldn't hear anything after that.

"Damn magic" I mumble to myself and creep back up to my room.

When I entered my room a large white eagle-owl was perched on my nightstand. It screeched a few times and dropped a note and a package on my pillow. I looked at it for a few seconds, this was such a large bird, how did I not notice a bird flying around my house. I ignored the fact that it spit something up on my floor and reached for the note.

_Hermione Granger _

Was written in a slightly slanted print, obviously a male's handwriting because it wasn't that legible. I tore open the top and pulled a piece of old parchment.

_Hermione,_

_This is one of your past's most prized possessions... It will be put to good use when the time is right... when you are old enough to understand this it will open... do not be afraid... it will not harm you... _

_Take care my beloved... Happy almost Birthday..._

"What. On. _Earth_?" I read the note over and over about a dozen times but I still didn't understand. I quickly grabbed the package and tore off the wrapping. It was a beautiful polished brown jewelry box and had a green snake and a red and gold lion on it encrusted in gold, rubies and emeralds. I tried to open the latch but I was stuck against everything I used. I quickly examined the box for some sort of secret button or something, then I remembered. _Magic_.

"Damn magic..." I said once more. The beauty of the picture was amazing, the precise detail of the snake's scales, was amazing. I ran my fingers over the soft wood and gold latches.

"Hermione!!" my mother shouted from downstairs. I quickly tucked the box away (under my pillow) and hurried downstairs.

"Yeah mum?" I asked breathlessly.

"Um... Professor McGonagall offered to take you to um... wh-what was that place called again?" she turned to McGonagall.

"Diagon Alley." She laughed. Mum reached for her wallet but McGonagall stopped her "Don't worry about money, she's already got an account for wizard money."

"She does?" my father questioned.

"I do?" I said stupidly.

"Yes. Come on now... we've got lots to do. Come on now." She pushed me towards the fireplace.

"W-W-Well... G-Goodbye Hermione!" my mum called out.

McGonagall took out a small jar of what looked like soot powder and glitter and told me to grab a handful. I played along and took a handful. "Now go into the fireplace, say 'Diagon Alley' and drop the Floo Powder. "

_Now _this woman's off her rocker.

"What?"

"umm... here like this..." she reenacted everything and I still didn't get it.

I decided to go with it. I stepped in the fireplace and raised my hand "Diagon Alley!" I dropped the powder and I think it looked like I was being burned because by mum screamed.

I saw dozens of dens and families enjoying themselves and one couple _really _enjoying themselves. Before I was hurtled onto the ground of some sort of busy downtown alleyway.

"Like it here Hermione?" some tall man with greasy black hair, black beady eyes, and a crooked nose. At first I thought he'd rather eat me than ask me a question.

I looked around; everything was amazing brooms, animals, cauldrons, an ice cream shop... everything! "Yes... It's amazing here..."

"Severus!" McGonagall was power walking towards us and stopped right at his feet. "What. _Have._ We. Told. You.?!?!" she hissed in hushed tone.

"It's alright Minerva. I just wanted to make sure Ms...." he paused.

"Granger. Hermione Granger." I jumped in.

"Ms. Granger was safe..." Severus looked at McGonagall "Good day." He walked away with along black cloak flowing behind him.

"Who was that?" I asked watching him disappear into the crowd "He seems familiar..."

"Professor Severus Snape. He's the potions teacher at Hogwarts." It looked like she glued her lips together "Well let's go now shall we?"

I nodded and happily got a whole mess of books and some advance books also. I also got a wand. It's made out of unicorn main and redwood.

After I got my school supplies we went back to my house and Professor McGonagall left and I stayed up until maybe... two o'clock in the morning, reading book called _Hogwarts: A History_.

It's AWSOME being a witch!!!

**Snape's POV:**

"Another Firewhiskey" I mumbled to Richard the bartender. The Leaky Cauldron was starting to get it's usual late-night-drinkers-who-need-to-drink-to-feel-some-sort-of-freedom-from-their-pathetic-lives crowd, I was one of them. I took the whole glass in two gulps but regretted it soon after. "ARGH!" I clenched by burning throat and coughed violently.

Richard was shaking his head while laughing at me "Ah Severus..." he chuckled "Always going over your limits..." he flicked his wand and the cups were stacked neatly. He rested his arms on the counter "You've been coming here for what... Eleven--twelve years? It always ends the same. You come here, drink yourself shitless, and finally, after we throw you out you go home."

"Shut up and get me another..." I hissed; sliding a couple of knuts across the counter "I already have enough shit in my life okay. I don't need any more."

Richard turned away "Bitter drunk." He said under his breath while filling my cup. He slid the cup down the table and turned away. I gripped the glass and brought it to my lips but I couldn't get myself to drink it. Instead I looked into the rich amber color and saw myself in the liquid, then I realized that the color of the alcohol was the same as the color of Evelyn and Hermione's eyes and hair...

I traced my finger over the rim "Want me to take that?" Richard asked nervously I nodded and pushed the glass away. I didn't even feel it but somehow I was walking out the door "At least he knew his limit tonight..." I heard Richard say.

As I left the Leaky Cauldron I saw a couple Hogwarts students but they all pretended that they didn't see me. I brushed it off and Apparated back to my flat...

*****

I was at my doorstep after a short headache but then I felt the reality of the Firewhiskey. I started fumbling for my keys but somehow I managed to open the door _while_ falling _and_ biting my tongue when I hit the ground.

"Great." I hissed; wiping the blood off of my chin "I have a whole shit load of luck today, I finally get to see my daughter—after _eleven years!!_—but I can't even talk to her—!" I kicked the coffee table out of rage and collapsed on the couch.

"Temper, temper, Severus..." a voice said in front of me. I whipped my head up and only saw a stupid, blonde-headed, smirky-faced, Lucius Malfoy. "You really need to control that temper Severus... I don't think the others will like your new attitude."

_All of you damn Death Eaters can kiss my big, pale, _arse_ for all I care! _I thought bitterly "What do you want Malfoy?" I snapped.

"The rest of us are having a little get together. And we thought it would be nice for you to come..."

I was to full of rage to realize what I was doing but when I finally came to I was standing up and Lucius was unconscious. "Serves. You. Right." I spat on his face and turned an old shoe into a portkey and it took him back to the Malfoy manor.

After he was taken back some old pictures of Evelyn and I came out of the drawer. It was the day of our wedding and the day Hermione was born... Everything was so clear and fresh in my mind. The one of our wedding was taken when the priest said that faithful sentence. "I now pronounce you husband and wife... you may kiss the bride..." the photo was taken by Sprout and she was more than happy to give us the picture as a very early anniversary present.

The other photo was of the day Hermione was born. I was leaning against the hospital bed next to Evelyn. We were both looking at our newborn baby girl in awe. She was so small and fragile yet somehow she was so real. The nurse was kind enough to take the photo after Hermione had the okay in her health.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes Evelyn was the reason I quit being a Death Eater and Hermione was the person who prevented me from killing myself since Evelyn's death. My heart ached like never before, I was difficult just to breath. It was as though an entire sphinx was on my chest jumping up and down. The pain wasn't unbearable. It later passed and I fell asleep on my bed...

"_Severus...?" an angel called out "Severus...?" I saw her, she was standing right in front of me. _

_My angel. My beautiful brown-eyed angel. "E-E-Evelyn?" I stammered; the angel nodded. Her lips were pressed roughly against mine before she slowly pulled away._

"_I miss you Sev..." she said teasingly. _

"_I missed you too..." I said spastically. We kissed once more._

"_Do you know where we are?" her lips curled into a perfect smile._

_It was the first time I even looked at anything besides her. We were surrounded in a yard with wild flowers surrounding our feet. A tall white gazebo arched around us; it had vines with flowers intertwined in the wood framing._

_I smiled "This is where we got married..." she kissed me again._

_Her eyes watered "I miss Hermione too..."_

"_I could only imagine. She was so little though..." I hugged her "she looks just like you Eve." I said into her hair._

"_But she's got your brain."_

"_I wish you could see her,,,"_

"_I can see her... she just... can't see me..." a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_I promised I'll tell her when she turns seventeen..."_

_She smiled and kissed me "Hey Sev?"_

"_Yes love?"_

"_Wake up..."_

"_W-W-What?"_

"_Wake up... Wake up..." her voice trailed off..._

I slowly opened my eyes and realized it... I was utterly alone... no one but me and the walls surrounding my meaningless corpse of who I was...


	3. Wicked Wardrobe

**Sorry I lied, There wont be any chapters about Hermione's other years besides sixth and seventh mainly because... there's not much information to write it... Sorry for the confusion! -GBFP**

**Hermione's POV:**

I sat in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, talking with Harry and Ron about how to figure out why Malfoy hasn't told anyone about Harry's invisibility cloak. Ron was being stupid and said he forgot but when has Malfoy ever forgotten.

"I still say we jump him..." Ron was not letting that possibility of making Malfoy forget. "It's not like he wouldn't tell anyone, he's just waiting for Harry to do something to him and then blackmail him..." as crazy as his possibility was it sounded right.

"That sounds about right Ron. I think you're on to some—" Snape's entrance wasn't silent.

He stood in front of the class making this big speech about our past DADA teachers and using nonverbal curses. "What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" he asked.

Instinctively my hand went up and he scoffed ant told me to go on "Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform. Which gives you a split-second advantage." He looked surprised.

"Very well..." he muttered. "You will all divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx you _without _speaking and while your partner attempts to jinx you, you will repel the curse _without_ speaking also. Carry on." I was partnered with Neville and managed to repel his Jelly- Legs Jinx ten minutes in easily. Snape swept passed me and muttered "ten points for Gryffindor..." so quiet no one but me heard him, I smiled. Harry was angry because he thought Snape didn't give us any points. Ron and Harry weren't doing to well though, Ron was a little purple about hexing Harry and Snape glided towards them "You're pathetic Weasly. I'll show you—" he turned to Harry, who's eyes got big. Before Snape could even raise his wand Harry shouted "_Protego!_" and Snape stumbled off balance and crashed into a desk. Everyone was stunned and watched Snape struggle to his feet "Do you remember me telling you we were practicing _nonverbal _spells _Potter_?" he said Harry's last name in pure venom.

"Yes" Harry responded.

"Yes. _Sir._"

"There's no need to call me 'sir' Professor Snape."

Snape looked like he was about to hex Harry to hell and back "Detention. Saturday. Night. My. Office." He hissed. "I will _not_ take any lip from any of my students Potter. Not even '_The Chosen_ _One_'" with that the class was over.

When we were in break Ron was rambling on about how funny class was and how that was the best class he's ever had. "That was _brilliant, _mate!" he repeated. Harry got a lot of those when class was out and word got out fast.

"Harry!" someone called from behind us "Hey Harry!" Jack Sloper was running behind us with a letter in his hand. "For you mate."

"Thanks Jack" Harry said blankly. It he mumbled something about 'Acid Pops' which turned out to be Dumbledore's password for his private lessons. "Ha! I wont be able to do Snape's detention!"

"And we can forget Hermione's birthday!" Ron said loudly, ruffling my hair.

"Just because you're a foot taller than me doesn't mean I can't whip your butt in a duel Ronald Weasly!" I laughed; punching him in the shoulder.

**Snape's POV:**

Hermione's birthday is in three weeks! The day she finally knows is growing nearer and nearer. She performed a nonverbal spell more perfectly than any witch or wizard her age. Evelyn would be so very proud of her... Hermione is everything Evelyn was... same house, same features, same dangers... I took out the two pictures I had from home, Evelyn and my wedding and Hermione's birth and stared. "She'll know soon Eve... soon..." I whispered to no one.

"Severus" I heard someone call out I looked up from the front entrance. I looked up and saw Minerva. "May we speak?"

I nodded "Come in..."

She pulled out a chair and gave me _the look_. "Albus and I have decided to talk with Ms. Granger on the day of her birthday. You will arrive at his office September 19 and noon and we will calmly discuss this with her and her parents."

"Her parents are coming?"

"It would be more effective if someone she grew up with helped explain everything..." she looked at me "I know it was hard to ignore her all these years... but with all the things that are going on, she has the right..."

"I wish she is able to open the box I gave her..." I chuckled...

"What box?"

"I gave her a box Evelyn and I made for her. It was originally a jewelry box but I put something else in it after Eve's death..."

"What did you put in it?"

"You'll find out on September 19." I sad coyly. There was a crowd of fifth years at the doorway. "Excuse me, I have a class to teach..." she opened her mouth to speak but left the room.

**Three Weeks Later Hermione's POV:**

I was awaken abruptly by someone shaking me violently in my sleep screaming "WAKE UP BIRTHDAY GIRL!!!" and nearly hexed one of my best friends.

"Ginny!!" I grabbed my heart before it could burst out of my chest "You scared the crap out of me!!"

"Well we can't have you sleeping till noon on your birthday now can we?" she pulled—literally—_pulled _me out of bed! I screamed and expected myself to crash on the ground, but I didn't hit the ground. I cautiously opened my eyes and I was so close to the ground my nose was touching it slightly. "You didn't think I'd drop you on your birthday now did you?" she laughed and levitated me to my feet.

"Happy Birthday Hermione." Harry said hugging me, but I threw him off. I wasn't wearing proper clothing. A black tank top and a short green and black sleep shorts is_ not_ the way you would want to greet your best **guy **friends and some other guys who came just to say happy birthday.

"give me two minutes" I breathed. Ron Seamus, Dean, and Neville were also there also and I blushed the color of Ron's hair. Once they were out of the room there was no one stopping me from screaming at Ginny. "How could you do that?! You know it's _very_ uncomfortable for me to be dressed like _this..._" I motioned to my clothes "Around them!!"

"Relax Herm, you look great." She comforted "Besides it's your birthday. Show yourself off... Give them something to dream about..." she grinned.

"_GINNY!!!!!_" I snapped grabbing my robes "Tell them I'll be down soon..."

"okay...." she sounded mischievous. I quickly threw my undershirt that were a little tight then I remembered, Ginny. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that she shrank them in the most obscene places... I tried another but she got to that one too, as the same as the rest of my robes. I tried using an unshrinking spell but it repelled against my wand.

"I'm gonna kill her..." I mumbled to myself. I looked in my trunk for anything else but she took everything and shrank them, and she hid all of my large jackets.

Correction: I'm gonna _**murder**_ her...

I gave up and walked downstairs with my arms hiding every part of my body as I could. I was at the fifth step from the bottom and overheard Dean and Seamus' talking about... it... so I stopped.

"God I never knew she looked like _that_" said Dean.

"I know. Merlin she looks good." Said Seamus, I blushed.

I typically walked down pretending I heard nothing "Hey guys" they both turned and Dean was the first to respond, his eyes resembled Dobby's. They both stammered for a moment and left the common rooms with their mouths open. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginny giving me a silent thumbs up.

"H-H-Happy B-B-B-Birthd-day H-Hermion-ne.." Neville stammered; handing me a medium sized box with a pink bow on it. I unwrapped it and it was a book on magical plants and animals with a rose "Its an everlasting rose..." he said

"Aw Neville! You're always so sweet..." I smiled and hugged him when we pulled away he was about the same color as the couches.

"Happy Birthday Herm." Harry said and Ron handed me a box full of chocolate frogs, pumpkin pastys, and a large mug if Butterbeer "From the both of us..."

"What on earth are you wearing?" Ron demanded.

"This was all I had after a little... wardrobe sabotage..." I glared at Ginny.

"You know you love me.." she laughed and handed me a silver box. I opened it and it was a long vile of perfume, which smelled like fruits. I laughed and hugged her. "put some on your wrists, rub some on your neck and walk by Neville..." she whispered when we hugged.

"I don't think so..." I mouthed. Neville was sweating and looked like he was being lectured by Snape.

"Oh Herm!" Ron shouted "These are from Seamus and Dean..." he handed me a couple of boxes. I looked at him with a confused face and unwrapped the boxes. The one from Seamus was a book on famous witches and wizards, and the one from Dean was a box of every flavored jellybeans.

"Hey let's go down to breakfast." Harry said, they all nodded.

"I'll meet you guys there..." I grabbed all of my gifts and hurried upstairs. I packed all of them in my trunk, but I pulled out my box. I touched the lion and the snake and tried to see if I could open it but nothing worked. I tried opening this box ever since I received it for my eleventh birthday, five years. I looked at my wrist were I've been hiding that little skull and snake all my life. It faded a lot but it was still visible... I re-read the letter that was sent with the letter over and over but I still didn't understand it...

_Hermione,_

_This is one of your past's most prized possessions... it will be put to good use when the time is right... when you are old enough to understand this it will open... do not be afraid... it will not harm you..._

_Take care my beloved... Happy almost birthday..._

I've been reading this letter and holding this box ever since I got it, nothing ever happened. I decided to leave it under my things and go down to breakfast with the others...

**Snape's POV:**

Today is the day I was looking forward to, since the day I was forced to let her go... my reuniting with my daughter... my stomach growled so I grabbed my jacket and decided to eat with the rest of the teachers.

I was at the doorway to the Great Hall when I saw some slutty looking Gryffindor with a very tight robes that were very obscene from every angle coming down the corridor but as I got closer I guessed it was probably that Lavender Br—Hermione!

"Ms. Granger!" I snapped.

"Yes Professor?" she looked at me with an 'I'm so innocent' look

"What._ Are_. You. Wearing!?" she was dressed like a slut!!

"This was all I had after a friend of mine sabotaged my wardrobe..."

"...Well here." I handed her my jacket.

"Whoo! Yeah Granger!" three Ravenclaw boys ran passed us making wolf whistles, she blushed a bright red.

"TWENTY POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW!!" I shouted after they rounded to corner.

"oh _Merlin_ help me." she whimpered and zipped the jacket up to her neck.

"Come on. Get inside." I nudged her through the doors.

"Professor?" she nervously looked up at me, I looked down "Are-Are you going to minus any points from Gryffindor?"

"...no... I think you suffered enough..." she unzipped the jacket but I stopped her "You can give that back after your wardrobe is un-hexed" she gave me a nervous smile. "Run along now..." I pointed to her friends, who were very wide-eyed.

"Thank you Professor..." she whispered. I smiled and made my way back up to the Heads table.

**Hermione's POV:**

This is weird. Snape was being... _nice_... he is usually a pain to all of us about everything but today he was nice, _and_ smiling. Ron was the first to interrogate....

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" he demanded.

"Where did you get that jacket?!" Ginny snapped "I thought I hid those!"

"Hermione what is going on?!" Harry jumped in.

"Wanna go out?" Seamus choked.

I needed to sort this out. "Ron: I don't know, Ginny: he lent me this because of your 'new image Hermione', Harry: I don't know, and Seamus: I'm sorry, no." they all had a confused look on their face but Seamus looked uncomfortable. "Really guys I don't know why he's acting different all of a sudden, maybe he's just being nice..." Seamus looked once more at me "Sorry..." I mouthed.


	4. The Truth

**Snape's POV:**

I looked at my watch for the three millionth time, 11:54. Less than ten minutes until Hermione knows about her life. Less than ten minutes until she will know she's a Snape. Less than a year until she'll hate my very existence. The bell rang for lunch but I quickly dismissed everyone not even bothering with the second year who almost hexed the window to bits. "Everyone's excused..." I motioned for everyone to leave. Once that clumsy second year gathered his partially burned book I locked up the room. I swept past everyone in my way not even bothering to stop a seventh year Hufflepuff and sixth year Gryffindor, who were swallowing each others face. Dumbledore's office door seemed as heavy as a dragon but I pushed my way through the doors and were confronted by Dumbledore and Hermione's adopted parents.

I froze. These were the people who raised Hermione. "Hello everyone..." I mumbled. The Granger's seemed like they were just hit with a bolt of lightening.

"Are you... H-H-Hermione's f-father?" Mrs. Granger stepped forward.

"...yes..." my voice was a whisper.

"I'm Jane. This is my husband Christopher"

"Hello..." I looked up "S-Severus..."

Silence crept over the room.

"Where is she?" Mr. Granger asked Dumbledore.

"I believe Minerva has her for her last class... she should be here any minute..." he said.

Silence once more...

_This is uncomfortable... _I thought....

**Hermione's POV:**

Harry, Ron and I were just about to leave McGonagall's Transfiguration class but she called me to stay back. Malfoy and the other Slytherin's all ooh-ed and said things like 'Mudblood's in trouble' in a singly tone. When the rest of the class left all I could think about was what I could've possible done wrong.

"Ms. Granger come with me." she said walking out the door, I didn't want to ask what it was about because her facial expression was a little scary. We rounded every corner until we were at Dumbledore's office. "Acid pops!" she said to the gargoyle, it nodded and let her in. "Wait here." She said.

I was scared as hell I've never been in Dumbledore's office before.

Was he going to ask about Harry's cloak?

My Polyjuice Potion from second year?

"Come on." McGonagall motioned for me to come in. I stepped forward and the staircase started spinning.

When it finally stopped spinning I saw my parents, Dumbledore, and Professor Snape all looking directly at me. "Mum? Dad?" I asked questionably "Professor? What's going on?"

"Ms. Granger. Please sit." Dumbledore summoned a chair for each of us. I sat between my mum and Professor Snape. "Do you know who this man is?" he gestured to my dad.

"Of course. He's my dad..." I laughed. Snape looked paler than usual.

"Do you know who this woman is?" he gestured to my mum.

"My mother... look professor not to sound rude or anything but what is the point of this?"

"You'll see. But you are wrong on both questions..." he said in a knowledgeable voice "They are not your parents..."

"Did you put Polyjuice on someone to make them look like my parent or something?" I was getting irritated. Dumbledore was about to say something but my mother gave him an 'I'll explain' look.

"Hermione... the thing is..." my dad held her hands "You're adopted..."

My breathing stopped "Wh-Wha? Wh-Wh-What?!"

"I worked for an orphanage when I was younger. One night you showed up at the doorstep. It wasn't long before you stole everyone's hearts, and eventually Chris and I fell in love with you..." she smiled tearfully "So we adopted you..."

I felt like I was punched in the stomach "Wh-Wh-Wh" I stammered "Th-Then wh-why are y-you h-h-here?" I turned to Snape.

"I'm your biological father...." my dad finally said something. "Here..." he handed me a piece of parchment "Read this..." my trembling hand gripped the parchment.

_To anyone who is taking care of my daughter. My name is Severus Snape. This is my daughter, Hermione (Her-mai-o-nee). I'm sorry but I cannot let her stay with me, due to personal reasons. Her mother died earlier this day, because of me. Tell her adopted parents to fill out these requests. _

_tell her love here everyday._

_hug her everyday _

_Expect a surprise when she turns 11-years-old _

_Severus Snape_...

I looked at Snape "You... _really_ wrote this...?"

"...yes..." he said his eyes were watery. I started crying also. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away.

"Hermione!" I heard Snape call out, but I just kept running.

I didn't care where I was going but all I wanted to do was get out of there...

**Snape's POV:**

Hermione ran away, sobbing. All I wanted to do was comfort her like a father would usually do but Dumbledore just told me to let her be. I already knew where she was going. The main thing is that she knew the truth... I slumped back into the chair. I could still hear her sobs and footsteps.

"I don't know what to do..." I mumbled.

"I think you did the right thing..." I heard Jane say.

"Just give her some time Severus..." said Dumbledore "this is all very new to her. You may go..."

_I kept my promise Eve... _I thought to myself... _Now she knows... now she's aware of the danger..._

**Hermione's POV:**

I was buried deep in my pillows crying my eyes out. My box was right by bedside and suddenly it flew open.

An otter and a doe Patronus came out of the box. The otter spoke in a woman's voice "Hello Hermione. I am your mother..." She said "If these Patronus' are speaking to you this means you are finally old enough to understand..."

"We love you Hermione. But times are not well for us... and... just in case anything happens to us you'll know that we love you..." the doe had the same voice as Snape's

My mother's Patronus spoke again "Just know we are always watching over you, no matter how far we are just know this..."

"We'll always love you. No matter what happens..." they said together. The animals came very close to me and I touched them.

"Mum..." I pet the otter, the doe nudged me "D-Dad" I had the same Patronus as my mum's... they both nodded and were sucked back into the box. I quickly sat up and looked in the box and saw five vials of swirling smoke-looking liquid/ gas. One containing the doe and an otter running around in the sealed vial. A tiny stone cauldron spilled out of the box, I grabbed it but then it started growing to an enormous size.

"I see you understand now..." a voice said behind me. I whipped my head around and saw my d—Professor. I didn't answer, I turned around and buried my face back in the pillow.

"Hermione..." he said. I didn't answer.

"Hermione" I still didn't answer. I heard him laugh "You defiantly have your mother's stubbornness." He laughed but noticed the silence and cleared his throat.

"Why did you decide to tell me only now...?" I said quietly.

"What?" he came closer.

I snapped around "Why did you decide that only now you want to become a part of my life?!"

He looked like he was just slapped in the face "Because I couldn't risk loosing you like I lost your mother. I wanted to make sure you could take care of yourself incase something was to happen to me. I'd know you'll be safe..." he sat on my bed.

"Why'd you give me up?" my eyes were watering "My mother... Who killed her...?"

I knew this was going to come up sooner or later. "Your mother... was... murdered...by Voldemort himself..." he said slowly "After she was killed... I had the feeing they would come back... to get back at me..."

I was confused. "The other D-Death Eaters?"

"yes..." the mental wounds came back apparently, he cringed "They wanted me to come back to them, so I could help kill the Potter's. Sure I didn't like James and I could tolerate Lily but I would never kill them. One night they came for us—we were hiding also—and when they came... they showed no mercy. They broke into the house and when Evelyn—your mother—saw Bellatrix holding you..." he chuckled "She sent hexes at every part of her she could and not one hit you."

"My mother's name was Evelyn?" I asked myself.

"Yes..." he spaced out "You look just like her..."

I cried "I do...?" he nodded. I was now fully sobbing but he waved me a box of tissues out of the air. "But why did you give me up?"

He hesitated "Because I thought you would have an easier life if it wasn't constantly lived in fear. If you did stay with me, you would've been forced into the life of a Death Eater. That means murder, risking life and limb for a dark but powerful wizard." He paused "You would've ended up forced to marry another Death Eater, probably Draco. Then your children would be forced into the same life as you and the people before you. If you even dared to speak up at meetings, you'd surely be killed by over a dozen different people..."

**Snape's POV:**

Hermione was scared out of her mind, her eyes got really big. I looked in my box "Do you know what this means" I asked pointing to the lion and the snake.

"Is it yours and mum's houses when you came here?" I smiled.

"Yes... do you know what these are?" I held up the vials and pointed to the stone cauldron. She shook my head. "These are memories, and this is a pensive. They store memories which for some people help them reevaluate a situation. I want you to look at some memories I've placed in here so maybe you'll have a better understanding on the situation."

"O-Okay..." she stammered.

"Now some of these memories, you must remember. They are the past. This, this right now is the present." I was dad-teacher serious. I grabbed the first vial and dumped it in the pensive. It came down as smooth as thick honey.

"Hey... d-dad?" she mumbled, I turned to her. She hugged me suddenly. "I'm sorry..."

She took me off guard "It's okay Hermione... It's okay..." I pat and rubbed her back as she repeatedly said sorry.

She pulled away "I want to see the memories..."

"Do you want me to go with you?" I stood.

"No... I'm, I'm fine..." she walked over to the pensive and got sucked in.

"She'll know everything soon Eve..." I said to the silence around me...


	5. Otter and the Doe: part 1

**Hermione's POV:**

When I hit the ground I think I bounced a little, but when I finally got myself together I looked around and saw I was somewhere on Hogwarts grounds but I didn't know. My back hurt like hell because of the giant coffee table I skimmed. This wasn't any room I recognized but then I remembered the Room of Requirement from last year, where Dumbledore's Army was born. It looked like a cozy old house when it had furniture and no Death Eater mannequins for target practice.

"Severus...?" someone called out, I whipped my head around so fast I got a little dizzy. A girl who didn't look any older than I did showed up behind a long black couch. "Sev are you in here?" she whispered. She had long, curly, brown hair that looked totally manageable and she had dark cocoa colored eyes, exactly like I did. She must be my mother...

"Yes. I'm here..." a man said, he popped out from the other entrance. It was Snape—er my dad when he was my age. They both smiled and kissed each other.

"I hate having to stay in these secret rooms all the time Sev..." my mother said, they kissed again "I just wish everyone could accept the fact that we can be happy together..." They sat on the couch and played some music on an old record player, they had good taste in piano music.

"May I have this dance?" my dad stood and held his hand out. My mum laughed and they danced for a couple hours... I smiled and leaned against the solid entrance. I could hear faint pounds on the wall but ignored them. Just then _BOOM! _The wall was blown to bits. Someone stepped out of the rubble but I couldn't see who it was.

"Enjoying your little Mudblood Severus?" a woman hissed, my dad stepped in front of my mum. Wire-haired Bellatrix Lestrange—er Black stepped out of the smoke and rubble, her wand pointed at my mother. "I told you, you wouldn't be able to hide her." Three other Slytherin's came out also.

A man stepped behind her "How could you Severus?" Rodolphus Lestrange pointed his wand at my dad. "We thought you were better than _this_!" Rodolphus walked over to my mother but my dad stopped him.

My dad put his wand at Rodolphus' throat "Touch her and you'll pay..." my dad hissed.

"Calm down now. Everyone calm down..." some Slytherin guy stepped between them. They didn't move but the man shoved my dad's wand away from Rodolphus' throat, the other tried to hold my dad and Lestrange back from attacking each other.

"You're just as filthy as she is." Spat Bellatrix "You always were and always will be..." someone hit my mother with a nonverbal spell but none of them responded and walked away. I distinctly heard someone say "Filthy Mudblood runt...": probably Bellatrix.

I turned back to my parents but my mum was unconscious. "Evelyn?" my dad knelt by her "Evelyn!?" no response. He swept her up and carried her all across the school, and into the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" he cried. The salt and pepper hair of the old healer came running out of her office.

"Snape? What are you doing—Oh my word!!" she gasped at my unconscious mother "Set her over here." She popped in some blankets and a pillow. "What happened to her?"

"She—Bellatrix—Rodolphus—and—and—" he stammered.

"Mr. Snape please calm down. Just try to explain everything..." she waved her wand a few times and a bright yellow spark came out of her wand. "Well, she was hit by a Jelly-Legs jinx and she might've hit her head on something. Where were you two? This is a nasty bump..."

"We... we-we were... uh..." mum groaned when Madam Pomfrey touched the back of her head.

"Ms. Grealds are you alright?" she whispered. Slowly mum's eyes opened.

"Sev? M-Madam? Where am I?" she groaned and grabbed her head.

"You're in the hospital wing Ms. Grealds. This young man brought you here. Do you have any recollection of what happened?" mum looked at dad then back at Madam Pomfrey.

"I was walking back to Gryffindor Tower and Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and a couple others came in and jinxed me. I guess Severus just came and found me somewhere..." she lied. I could see Madam Pomfrey could tell that wasn't the truth but she didn't argue. She just performed a few healing spells, forced her to stay until tomorrow, and left. Se didn't even ask when dad said he wanted to stay.

When Madam Pomfrey was back in her office they started talking again. "This is just proof that it isn't safe for you to stay with me Evelyn." Dad said sternly "The next time they do a spell on you... I don't think it'll be a simple jinx..."

She looked stunned "I'm not breaking up with you Severus. If I—"

"Eve you're just going to end up here. Every time they get the chance to do something to you, you will end up seriously injured." He held her hands "I don't want to see you hurt..."

"Sev..." she cried. "Why did you decide to become one of them?"

"Because I thought it was somewhere I could fit in...it was a stupid, stupid mistake, and I regret it everyday since I met you..." he paused "I'm sorry... but... we can't stay together..." he stood up to leave.

"I don't want this to end Sev..." she said tearfully.

"Evelyn don't you get it. The more we're together, the higher the chances are you end up getting hurt—"

"But you'll be giving in to their plan. They want us to break up. That's why they're doing this." Dad sat back down

"I can't stand to see you hurt Eve. It kills me to know that this is all my fault..."

"It's just a little head bump!" she laughed.

"But it might not be just a bump next time..." he paused "It could be your life. Evelyn these guys don't play around okay. I've seen what they do. They'd kill innocent people. They don't care if it's a man, woman, or child they'll kill anyone who gets in their way... It's gruesome. Some of the foulest things I've ever seen. It was a stupid mistake but I can't back down now."

She leaned in "Why?" her voice was barely over a whisper.

"They know what my weakness is..." he looked up "...you... If I quit or decide not to participate in a raid... they'll kill you..."

"But they wouldn't do it. Th-They're under aged—!"

"They don't care. There are over twenty others and if one gets imprisoned they'll come back to finish the job, everyone in your family will be killed."

"They're all muggles though. Th-They wouldn't—"

"They would..." they both sat in silence for a while. I took a seat on the bed next to my mum's. This was very _Romeo and Juliet_ but somehow it was real and I could see the love and pain in their eyes. "I don't want to lose you... but on the same note: I don't want to say goodbye..." dad said quietly. Mum just cried silently but she didn't want my dad to hear. I felt myself being pulled by my robes but when I turned around I was back in my room with my dad staring back at me.

**Snape's POV:**

"Did you enjoy that little flashback?" I said quietly.

"I don't get it..." she whispered "Why'd they hurt mum? Wasn't it you they were after?"

"It was me, but they wanted to hurt the person I cared about so I would suffer, not physically but mentally."

Her look was painfully sad "So I take it mum fought to the death."

I smiled "...yes. She was the bravest person I will ever know. Her love always overpowered her mental thinking. It was her most powerful gift, but that is what drove her to her grave." I stopped. My heart ached again. "She loved so many, but was killed so menacingly..." Hermione was crying again.

"C-C-Can I see the other memories?" she questioned.

"Sure..." I grabbed the second vial in the box and held it in front of her "This is one of the happiest memories of my life. I hope you take a liking to it" I turned the vial upside down and the silver, silk-like substance came out.

"What are you going to do about my classes?!" She jumped up and grabbed her bag "I have Potions now! Oh god! I'm so dead!"

"Hermione. Calm down. We're both out of class." I said, pulling her back down "I have a temporary substitute and you have a pass. Don't worry..." she laughed, embarrassed. "I think it's ready" the pensieve was glowing. She stood up and walked over to the pensieve. "Oh Hermione. Try staying on your feet the best you can. Less painful landing..." she nodded.

"Now he tells me..." I heard her say. And with that she was sucked back in...


	6. Otter and the Doe: part 2

**Hermione's POV:**

I tried dad's 'Staying on your feet' rule when in the pensieve but it failed miserably. I ended up landing on my butt. _PAINFULLY_. It took a little more time for me to get up this time but I was in a room, not just a room but a bride's room. In a church. "What the hell?" I said to myself. I walked around some more and three other women all dressed in pastel colored dresses that danced around their ankles; giggling with each other.

"Oh Eve were so happy for you!" some red-headed woman in a pale yellow gown said "You and Severus are finally tying the knot!!"

"Oh my god Gwen I'm so nervous" a beautiful woman with a large white dress that highlighted her curly brown hair and eyes was standing with her friends "Guys I-I don't know if I can do this..." the bride—my mother—said.

Another woman stepped forward a "Evelyn. Severus. Loves. You." she said slowly "He _LOVES _you okay? Stop worrying about it." She emphasized the word love. "He asked you to marry him, you've been together for...since you were fifteen! Now here we are, you getting married... I think he wants you..." she pulled up her soft lavender dress. A knock on the door stopped all of the women as a middle aged couple walked in.

"Mum? Dad?" mum cried. They all hugged her tightly. My Grandparents and uncle? Wow. "Thanks for coming..." she sniffled.

Granddad laughed "Of course we'd come. I couldn't miss seeing my little girl's wedding..."

My mum welled up with tears "Aw daddy..." she hugged him again.

"Oh Evelyn were so happy but yet so sad at the same time. Our little girl is getting married" said my Grandma. My mother was crying very hard now.

"Is the bride ready?" a tall middle aged man said, probably the priest. "The groom and groomsmen are ready." My mother looked like she was about to faint but my Granddad held her arm.

"You'll do fine Eve." He said gruffly.

"Let's get this show on the road." The woman with the pale yellow dress and pushed my mum out the door. I followed right on their ankles. I entered the main room, it was beautiful. Dozens of people filled the isles and there were a bouquet of multi-colored flowers on them. I took a seat next to my Grandma and watched as each of my parent's maids came down the isle. My dad was at the altar with the priest and wore a full tuxedo, a little rose on his chest, and his hair was cut a little neater. A cute little boy came down the isle with the little pillow and rings, everyone laughed at him coming down and almost tripping. Finally the wedding march played through out the church and my mother came down with her father on her arm. She looked around the room and smiled to her guests she then let go of granddad and stood next to my dad and granddad sat next to my grandma.

"We are gathered here today, on this beautiful afternoon. To share with Evelyn and Severus as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. As Evelyn and Severus take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family—a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them peace, joy, comfort, and contentment that is known in the heart of all God's children.

"At this time I will ask you, Severus, and you, Evelyn to face each other and take each other's hands. Severus, will you take Evelyn to be your wife, your one true love? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her, and be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Dad smiled "I will..." the crowd 'aw-ed' the priest turned to mum.

"Evelyn, will you take Severus to be your husband, your one true love? Will you trust him and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him, and be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Mum smiled tearfully "I will..." the crowd whispered softly and had tearful expressions on their faces.

"You may now exchange rings..." they exchanged rings. "Evelyn would you share your vows?"

"Severus. I will never leave you. No matter what comes our way, nothing is going to break us apart. Even though things are not well our love is going to fight to be." Her voice cracked.

"Severus? Will you share your vows?" the priest asked.

Dad cleared his throat "Evelyn. You are honestly the most wonderful and understanding person I've ever met. I will love and protect you, and our future. From what ever may come. You are the only person I ever loved, and the only person I _will_ love..."

"If there is anyone who has a reason why these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace." They waited for a minute, the priest was about to speak then the door flew open.

"STOP!!" someone shouted. All eyes were flown to the doors. Bellatrix Lestrange was in the doorway. "These two cannot be married—she is a Mudblood! She is not of worthy family to marry him! " she shouted. Everyone was confused. A room full of muggles and a small handful of wizards and witches. Not a good set up... "She is about to marry one of the most powerful Death Eaters of all!!"

"Bella _NO_!" someone else shouted. I saw a long braid of blonde hair then Bellatrix was suddenly blank and walked out of the church.

"Ignore her. Old acquaintance..." dad said to the priest "carry on..."

"Uh... I—uh... If that is all, I now pronounce you man and wife..." everyone was focused on them again "You may now kiss the bride." The church exploded with cheerful 'whoops' as my parents kissed.

"I'll kill her..." he mouthed when they broke apart "This is getting annoying..." my mum laughed and they both walked out of the church while people sprinkled them with rice.

A man who had the same facial features as my mum came up to them "Congratulations guys. I knew you'd end up together." He smiled.

"Thanks Jon-Jon." My mum laughed.

"Severus." He called out "W-Welcome to the family." My dad nodded and they shook hands.

My parents walked out of the crowd; hand in hand and got into a long, shiny, black limo...

A slight pull on my robes happened again and I was back in my room with my dad

**Snape's POV:**

"That was your mother's memory..." I said, Hermione was upset.

"Why couldn't they just leave you and mum alone?!" she shouted "Why does that—that—_BITCH_!!! Have to ruin everyone's lives!?!?"

"Hermione. Calm down... she was a heartless person. She found joy out of other people's misery..." I hugged her as she cried.

"She ruined Harry's life by killing Sirius... She ruined Neville's life by torturing his parents... I don't want to lose you dad..." she sobbed into my robes "We've already lost mum—" her sobs burned my skin like dripping pure fire on your neck.

The plan was not going to help this situation. I cannot let my daughter go, but I need to keep her safe "You know I can't guarantee that Hermione... This lifestyle I chose when I was young and foolish. I cannot promise I will be here when you get married. I cannot promise I will be here tomorrow... just know I'll always be watching over you." She sobbed harder and gripped my sleeves tightly.

"What ever happened to um... Jon-Jon, Grandma, and Granddad?" she whispered "Did they get them too?" I didn't want her to know that Jon-Jon hated my guts because his little sister was dead... honestly... I missed Jon-Jon too.

"I'm not sure where and if Jon-Jon is still alive...I think your grandparents are okay... they're lucky there are so many Grealds is a common name in Europe."

"Where are they?" she choked.

"I'm not sure..." I got another vial out of the box "This was another happy moment of our lives..."

She looked up "What is it?"

"You'll see..." I chuckled. She huffed and walked up to the pensieve and dipped her head in...


	7. Otter and the Doe: part 3

**Hermione's POV:**

I fell on the ground and bounced _again_. I was getting very irritated "When I get back I am going to bat boogey hex him into hell!!" I muttered to the ground. My brief promise to hex my professor/father was cut short by a blood curling scream from a woman in a hospital bed. The woman looked about in her early twenties around twenty five at the oldest in labor with a younger version of Snape.

"Mum..."

I went closer to her but she hissed violently at dad I jumped back "Merlin I hate you Severus—I. _HATE_. YOU!!!" she gasped and squeezed the side of the bed so hard her fists were white as she struggled to have me. I took refuge in the corner chair.

"Eve, it's alright—" mum gripped the hell out of dad's hand with a sickening crack and his face twisted. He never mentioned my own mother was capable of breaking objects and being more vicious than Buckbeak was when Malfoy insulted him...

"Don't worry Mr. Snape this happens a lot with first time mothers..." one of the nurses piped up "She's just a bit... stronger than most...." When mum released her grip dad's hand was pale and bent in an awkward angle. The nurse took a step backwards.

"Almost over Evelyn. Just a bit more." The lead doctor instructed. It was obvious that she was just at the brink of passing out from exhaustion, dad was about to crap his trousers and or faint. And he was leaning towards fainting. Mum let out a sound somewhere between a struggle and a groan, then what was unmistakable sound...

Baby cries.

The doctor held baby-me out "It's a girl..." he said happily and handed me to a nurse.

"I'm sorry I was a troll..." mum whispered.

"It's alright. I sort of expected something like that to happen..." he whispered back.

The nurse came back and placed baby-me in mum's arm "She's all checked out Mrs. Snape. Healthy as can be..."

Mum thanked the nurse briefly and faced dad "I can't believe she's finally here..." she said quietly, dad smiled and kissed my mums head. She said something I couldn't make out and put baby-me in his arms.

"Have you thought of any names you'd like to have for her?" the nurse said, ready to write up my birth certificate.

He stuttered for a moment "What about Hermione? From A Winter's Tale?" he said tearfully. Mum fell back on the pillows and nodded.

"So Hermione Snape? Any middle names?"

"You want to name her after our mums?" dad nodded.

"Hermione Joanne Eileen Snape..." he said softly. The nurse signed the bottom smiled off. "I should tell your parents that you're okay..." he gave baby-me back and left. I followed close behind him.

We passed numerous nurses and doctors who scrambled about but they just literally went right through me! The first time that happened I thought I was going to get trampled by a medical team leading a bloody man in a gurney. Finally we stopped at an almost empty waiting room where—who I guessed were my grandparents, an old lady, and a brunette woman wearing a long green coat. My grandparents jumped, faster than I expected them to, to their feet and bombarded my dad with questions.

"Severus is Evelyn okay? Is the baby alright? Is it a boy or a girl?" he just waved his hand and they went quiet.

"She's fine, the baby's fine... and it's a girl" he said proudly "They're both waiting to see you..." my grandparents smiled and followed him, and so did the brunette. When we got back to the room my dad was back at mum's side, and my grandparents walked over and stood by mum, who handed baby-me over to my grandmother.

"My gosh..." the brunette gasped.

Mum looked curiously at the brunette "Narcissa Malfoy is that you?" my mum laughed. Just then she pulled out a wand and waved it over herself. A tall, pale, platinum blonde, slim figured, woman with bright blue eyes replaced the short, wire haired woman that stood before.

She chuckled "How'd you know it was me?"

"You always wear green..."

Narcissa shook her head "It's great to see you..."

"Great to see you again also"

"What's her name Eve?" my grandmother said tearfully.

"Hermione. Severus and I both love Shakespeare and thought why not give her an uncommon, unique name like ours."

Granddad chucked "Well she is an adorable little tyke... she looks almost exactly like you did when you were born..."

I don't know how in hell Narcissa fit into all of this but it was obvious that she was accepted amongst them. During the entire time I was watching her, she kind of played the mysterious person in the background, always hidden and hardly speaking. Granddad gave me back to my mum but she gave me to Narcissa. In a way I felt like I wanted to scrub my skin till it bled but in another way it was... sweet.

My parents exchanged glances and looked like they were having their own little discussion, then my dad spoke "How does it feel to hold your goddaughter?"

Narcissa looked baffled "g-goddaughter?" she stuttered; my parents nodded.

"You were the only one who was understanding..." said dad.

"...and we think you could handle a magical kid better than my brother..."

There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in "There is an elderly couple and another gentleman in the waiting room, should I let them in?"

Dad chuckled "Yes. Bring them in please..." the nurse nodded and scurried off. "Minerva and Albus would get a kick out of that. 'elderly couple'" they all laughed. About a minute later Dumbledore, McGonagall, and who I guessed was my uncle stepped through the door.

"Good evening all." Dumbledore said horsed "Congratulations Severus, Evelyn."

"Thank you Albus." He turned to my uncle "Great to see you again Jonathan."

Uncle Jonathan stepped out from the shadows "Hello Severus..." he was the whitest shade of pale out of everyone in the room. He glanced at my mum and smiled "Hi Evelyn..."

Granddad walked over to my mum "It seems like I can't call you a little girl anymore Eve. You've got a little girl yourself" he chuckled.

"Dad... I may not be little, but I'll always be your daughter." Narcissa handed baby-me over to my uncle. The room went silent, the only noise came from baby-me. Then everything went into fast-forward, it seemed like they were all on caffeine or something and playing hot potato with baby-me. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Narcissa, everyone held me and slowly they all left. When everything did slow down my parents were the only ones left in the room. Both who were cooing at me.

"She's got your eyes"

Dad leaned over "I hope those clear up eventually... I don't think she'd want to have black eyes as a teen."

"Nonsense..." she slurred sleepily. "Take her..." Dad obeyed without question, and she fell asleep. It seemed like dad didn't even know what to do at this point. He kept looking at me as if I had multiple heads or something.

That weird tug on my robes signaled me that the memory was over, and no sooner was I back in my room with dad smiling back at me...

**Snape's POV:**

"Enjoyed the memory?" I said coyly.

Hermione shrugged "I guess—Is Narcissa Malfoy my godmother?"

I expected a reaction like this "Yes. She is indeed your godmother." She looked faint.

"How can she be my godmother? SHE HATES ME!"

"She doesn't hate you, she's just acting the way Malfoy's are supposed to towards Muggleborns. Lucius doesn't know that you're my daughter. He thinks you died on... that... night. Draco on the other hand does not know I even had children—let alone a wife." She opened her mouth to speak but shut it again. "Narcissa knew who you were in Madame Malkin's because of Draco's rants about you at home and Hermione isn't exactly a common name."

I looked at my watch "We'd better get down to the hall. It's almost time for dinner."

"What about the last memory?"

"...I really think I should be here when you see it. It may be a bit... o-overwhelming..." she looked towards the pensieve with a lot of curiosity.

"What's the memory?"

I chuckled "You have to find out, but during your wait why not wonder?"

She rolled her eyes "damn fortune cookie..." she muttered.

I pretended I didn't hear her and walked out the room "Aren't you coming?"

"I guess..."

**Okay guys sorry I haven't been uploading recently, everything's all crazy and stuff so um I'll be uploading sooner... hopefully....**

–**Peace GBFP**

**PS sent me a message telling me your favorite pairings and when I get done with this one and "Miracle" I can make some new ones or you can just give some suggestions on to what you want to read. Okay see ya!**


	8. Animal Question

Hey guys I just wanted to ask you which animal you'd want in this story

**Options:**

Wolf

Otter

Panther

Owl

Dog

(your option here)

Just post a comment and please don't ask what this is for. It's a surprise. Thanks! I'll keep this up until the 15 but after that I'll close it.


	9. Interrogations

**Snape's POV:**

We walked down to Albus' office so she could say goodbye to her adoptive parents who were surprised to see that she was actually smiling. "We're just happy as long as Hermione's happy." Jane explained. Her husband, Christopher, looked a bit pale. I walked towards him.

"Thank you for raising her. You don't know how much it means to me..."

He smiled "She's a great kid. Never fought with anyone in her old school—except that one time where a boy who lived around the corner from us, and he kissed her and then went missing for about half hour..." he laughed "...they found him in the old tree, handing by his trousers. But that was years ago...before she was told about her being a witch."

Hermione snapped her head in our direction in horror "Please tell me your not telling him about Michael Jorkins."

Christopher chuckled "I could tell you that... but then I'd be lying...."

Hermione shuddered "He's a disgusting pervert...."

Jane laughed "Well she took care of him. It seemed forever for him to talk normally again. His voice was so high pitched he would've made a great opera singer."

"Severus, I think we should be on our way to dinner. They're a lot of hungry students out there." He stood "Very pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Jane and Christopher left using the floo system. Albus turned to Hermione "So which name would you prefer Hermione?"

"Granger, she should keep Granger." I stepped in "It'd... just make things easier."

She gave an uneasy look "Why shouldn't I take my birth name?"

"We'd better be going." Albus said and motioned for us to get along. I'd have to thank him for that later.

**Hermione's POV:**

The whole walk from the office to the Great Hall felt like walking a mile in slow motion through thick, muddy sand. occasionally gave my dad death glances towards the back of his head. Every possible thought swam through my mind, why wasn't he going to let me take my real last name? Why did Dumbledore save his butt from questions? And the biggest one what the hell was the last memory?

About three Hufflepuff girls were taken aback when they saw me with both Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. No doubt would there be a bunch of ridiculous rumors about me tomorrow, which will be edited by Slytherins so I am either a total whore or a... no most likely they'd make me a slut.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and dad broke off to the back entrance just right behind the Head Table while I just went through the front. About half way down I saw Malfoy and the other idiots snickering and smirking, but someone smacked Crabbe and Goyle's heads together which shut everyone up. I swear there was an echo after that...

"Hey you're Hermione Granger right?" Crap, McLaggen. "It's uh... me Cormac McLaggen. From the Slug Club meetings... and I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me on Saturday. Maybe we could have a butterbeer at the Tree Broomsticks."

"No thanks Cormac." McLaggen opened his mouth to say something but shut it when Dumbledore clanked his glass for attention, angrily he stormed off at the other end of the table. I took the seat next to Ginny and as far away from McLaggen possible.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron whispered.

"Nice to see you too." I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione you've been gone all afternoon. What did McGonagall want?"

"Just to clarify some of my extra credit work I turned in..."

Harry got a weird look on his face "You're not taking extra classes again are you?" he whispered.

"No."

"Merlin, Hermione how much work did you turn in if you were gone an entire afternoon?" Ron shot.

"Oh come off it will you?" Ginny snapped.

"...may the feast begin." The bowls then filled with beef stew, our goblets filled themselves with pumpkin juice and Ron's mouth was stuffed with unidentifiable things.

Disgusted Ginny snapped "Ron relax it's dead, you don't have to kill it!"

"Shu uh Djinn-ee" he said mouthful.

"Honestly Ron there's this thing called 'chewing'. It doesn't hurt anyone but I think you should try it." He ignored me.

After about an hour Dumbledore dismissed us for bed, but it looked like Ron was about to fall asleep in his stew and probably drown in it. Harry was spaced out, possibly because he was still depressed about Sirius. Ginny and I left off for bed while Harry and Ron stayed back with Seamus and Dean. We took the long scenic route that passed the Quidditch pitch, where you could see the mountains.

"So, what was that thing with Snape all about?" she asked "He's never been nice to any of the other houses besides Slytherin. And yet he wanted to protect you from those Ravenclaws."

"So he wanted to help, I don't see any problem with that..." we walked for a little while longer then suddenly she pushed me into an empty closet "Ginny!! What the _hell _are you doing?!"

She pulled out her wand "Who the hell are you!!!" I pushed her wand away but she brought it back to my throat "I'm not afraid to be injured or killed for doing this I just want to know what you did with my friend... Now will ask you once again who are you?!"

For once Ginny actually scared me "It is I, Hermione... Granger daughter of Christopher and Jane, Muggle-born, both of my parents are dentists..." Snape, Severus and Evelyn, Half-Blood, father is a DADA teacher at Hogwarts I corrected mentally.

She lowered her wand "I'm sorry Herm, I-I just had to be sure it was you. I-I just got a little paranoid, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." I went for the door but she held me back.

"Herm, I'm only asking this because I care..." she paused "Are you and Snape.... together?"

"How can you even _think_ that?!?! He's old enough to be my father!!!!" I chuckled inside.

"Sorry, sorry. I just had to ask. I mean you miss your classes at the same time he has a replacement, you show up late the same time as him, you wear his clothing!—I'm sorry but everything just sort of points to a relationship!!"

"Ginny..." Merlin this was hard "I'm not dating anyone, especially not Snape. Come on, you know me better than that."

She sighed "I'm sorry Hermione. Truly I am but I was just getting worried. Ever since we got back from summer he's been... pleasant... I don't know. Ron and Harry have said that he was nice to you whenever you were in his class. Haven't you noticed that he's actually being fair with the whole point giving thing? He's even taking points _away_ from Slytherin when they screw up."

I shrugged, "Maybe he's just being nice because he finally realizes what a complete arse he's been for the past five years and now he's trying to be... decent."

She finally gave up "Whatever the reason I hope it stays this way." I explained.

"Yeah... yeah I hope so too"

A repulsive odor assaulted my nostrils "Can we please get out of here? I think if we stay in here any longer my nose is going to melt."

She sniffed once and gagged "Oh gods!" she kicked the door open. "SWEET AIR!!" she screamed. Down the corridor a few Hufflepuff guys had the most confused look on their faces. We laughed stupidly and ran as fast as we possibly could towards Gryffindor tower.

"Dr-Dr-Dragon Fangs" I shouted breathlessly at the fat lady. The door opened and we saw that Harry and Ron had already beaten us back.

"Where the hell did you go _this_ time?!" Ron spat.

"Gee Ron, your just a ray of sunshine today aren't you?" Ginny snapped.

I laughed "Well good night everyone..."

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE—!!" Ron shouted but I was already up the girls dormitories stairs. I locked the door to make sure Ginny can't take any more of my clothes. Lavender and Parvati were babbling on about some random Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw... poor guy. What a stupid time to come in. I could only assume that they were desperate enough to date anyone at this point.

"He's so—"

"—No doubt—"

"—the eyes—"

"—the hair—"

"—the Quidditch bod!"

Murder me.

"Oh, hi Hermione." Parvati asked "Uh... when did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Do you agree with us?" Lavender practically drooled.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Some guy, in our school, in a house..."

I wanted to say '_Duh_!...' but I bit my tounge. There was a loud tapping sound on our window but it was just an owl.

"I've got it..."

I grabbed an owl treat and gave it to the beautiful brown owl though it didn't fly off when I got the letter off. Instead it just screeched and held it's leg out.

"Who's it for?" they said together.

"M-Me..."

_Hermione Granger—_

_I know this may sound strange, but I just want you to know who I really am. Meet me in the Forbidden Forest at noon tomorrow. Don't be afraid about this being a prank or anything by some idiotic Slytherins I just want you to talk with you._

_Hope I see you tomorrow. Can't wait... happy birthday_

—_Fire_

_P.S. please don't hex me..._

The owl screeched again and flew off. The handwriting was messy and scrawled slightly so I assumed it was written by a boy.

"Well what does it say?" Lavender urged.

"It's just from my parents." I lied "they just wanted to tell me happy birthday." They nodded and went to bed.

Fire? Who would pick a name like that? And why would they pick it? So many questions swam through my head at the same time. The thing that didn't bug me was that I'd find out who fire was thankfully on a weekend. I read the letter again and again but it still didn't make any sense at all. So I guess I'd have to meet this 'Fire' person tomorrow.

Curiosity got the better of me. I climbed out of bed and placed Lavender and Parvati in enchanted sleep, silenced and locked the room, and grabbed the box. "Sorry dad. But this is where I stop listening to you..." the pensieve grew to it's normal size and I was sucked in...


	10. Otter and the Doe: part 4

Dad's staying on your feet rule finally worked, the only bad part: this was the last memory. I landed in the den of I think was the house my parents bought and lived in perfectly decorated. Behind me my mother was sitting on a long brown couch with baby-me listening to a bunch of piano music on a muggle CD player. The first song was the love theme from Romeo and Juliet. "How fitting" I laughed.

"You like this one Mya?" she cooed, baby-me laughed. The theme slowed to an end and a new one played, this one slower and more relaxing. I recognized it almost immediately.

"Debussy..." I smiled.

Baby-me started dozing off so she took me upstairs. When we got to my room, thanked god it wasn't pink, and she put me to sleep. "Good night Mya. I love you."

I knew this wasn't goin to work, but I felt like I had to do it anyway "I love you mum..." I choked and hugged her. She stayed there for a little while though went right through me when walking away. My dad was in the doorway, two large suitcases were at his feet.

"Severus... what's g-going on?"

He looked away "I'm leaving you... I'm going to the manor, to re-join the Death Eaters..."

Mum looked as if she was slapped in the face. "I can't _believe_ you" she spat; pushing past him.

"Evelyn...." she ignored him "Evelyn" They started going down the stairs, I followed close behind. "Evelyn just let me explain—"

"Explain what Severus?" she snapped "How you choose a group of murderers over your own family?! If so I don't want to hear it!"

Dad placed a silencing charm on the den. "Evelyn I don't want to go back to them, I _have_ to!"

"What do you mean 'have to'?"

"Eve... let's, let's sit..." he gestured to the couch "I don't choose them, I want to stay here. They're threatening to kill both you if I don't leave..."

Mum chuckled "Is that all? Sev they've said those things a million times..." she kissed him "...we're still alive."

"I know... it's... just my mark's been burning. It always does that when they're planning something big or when there are a lot of participants." He lifted his sleeve the dark mark was branded in jet black. The snake moved with the bottom jaw in sideward motion. It was terrifying because of the way it looked like there was something moving under his skin that made it look like it was going to explode. "It's never been this bad before."

She pushed his sleeve down "I already lost you once to them. Remember graduation?"

"...all too well..." he whispered.

"That was a difficult time for both of us. But the main things was that you came back to where you really belong—"

"But I brought back more trouble than I'm worth."

"Dumbledore—er Albus trusts you. He trusts you probably more than he does Minerva." Faintly I heard baby-me crying. "I'll be right back." She jogged up the stairs and disappeared. Dad started twirling his wedding ring on his finger then looked back at the dark mark.

"LET HER GO! YOU BITCH!!!!" Immediately both dad and I bolted up the stairs up to my old room. My blood boiled at the Death Eater holding me.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?!" dad hissed poisonously.

"The dark lord requested that I convince you to re-join us..." She smirked and put me on her hip "And since your daughter is just the perfect way.... I think she'll enjoy the life of a Death Eater..." Mum lunged at Bellatrix, but was hit by a stunning spell. The door slammed shut. Everything went quiet.

"They're here my lord." Bellatrix bowed.

Voldemort nodded "Brilliant work Bella. A mother cannot ignore the cries of her child...."

He brought his wand to dad's throat "You're a disgrace Severus. Leaving a winning race for a Mudblood."

Bellatrix pointed her wand at mum _"Crucio!"_

While mum was crippled and screaming dad tried to block out everything "Hurts doesn't it Severus?" he taunted "Wanting to save the love of your life while she's tortured at your feet..." Bellatrix lifted the curse dad took the opportunity and lifted the stunning spell but Voldemort hexed him in the face. Mum punched Bellatrix in the face making her stumbled backwards and throwing her wand halfway across the room.

"You deserve that and much, much more" she hissed and picked me up.

"_Sectumsempra!!" _Bellatrix cried but it hit dad in the back. Voldemort took the opportunity and hexed him in the shoulder.

"Severus—!!" Bellatrix jumped out of nowhere and punched mum in the face. Her nose started bleeding. I charged at Bellatrix and swung at her temple but she just turned to smoke around my fist. I swore violently. Mum cradled me to her chest Bellatrix kicked her in the left elbow. A sickening _crack_ exploded from her joint.

She went down, still cradling me _"Protego"_ she waved towards dad and over me. "Oh gods please, please don't let them take my family....please..." Bellatrix yanked her up by the broken arm and forced her to stand.

"Last chance." Voldemort hissed "Come back to us Severus. If not..." Bellatrix shoved mum back onto the carpet floor "Your family pays.." Dad was heavily panting because of the blood loss, Voldemort lazily flicked his wand and new wounds were spread across his upper torso. He looked towards mum who was obviously afraid, then at me.

"Don't do it." She mouthed "We'll be fine!"

"Shut up!" hissed Bellatrix and she slapped mum's head and her face was pretty much buried in the carpet "Damn Mudblood..."

"Don't. Touch. Her." Dad snapped.

"Yes Bella. Don't touch her, don't want to damage her anymore than she is..." Voldemort agreed coldly. Mum whimpered slightly because Bellatrix was crushing her arm.

"Evelyn..." Dad started to walk towards her but Voldemort fired _"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" _right in her chest...

"NO!!!!!" I screamed. I charged at Bellatrix and Voldemort but my hands went right through them, where their necks would be but they Apparated out. "NO, NO, NO!!!" I repeatedly punched the floor _"FUCK!!!!!_" I cried hysterically. I forced myself to look back at dad, who was just as shocked. When he heard my cries his face lit up again. He pried me out of mum's frozen arms there I noticed that mark. The cursed miniature dark mark on my left arm. Most likely where the curse skimmed me.

"I'm sorry Evelyn..." he grabbed a baby bottle and lifted both of us outside. There was a somewhat large yard outside, dad stopped suddenly and started digging. The memory jumped to after mum was finally buried and dad Apparated with me, next thing was that we were in a staircase, spinning constantly. Then McGonagall and Dumbledore were there.

"Oh Severus, she's okay!" McGonagall exploded tearfully.

"Yes... she's fine..." he mumbled spastically "Could one of you hold her? I don't think my arm will work for much longer..." McGonagall immediately took me. "Thank you."

He flexed his arms a few times and there was now new blood soaking his tattered shirt. Dumbledore muttered a few healing spells and skin re-grew over the wounds "Thank you... Albus..." he checked himself over again. Baby-me reached for him; he held me again "Shhhh, shhhh it's okay hun. It's okay..." he kissed my forehead.

"I'm the reason they killed... E-Evelyn." He mumbled "It's all my fault... The Dark Lord wanted me but he killed her..." he looked at me "Now he wants you... I have to give her up..."

"Severus" Dumbledore stepped forward "Severus you have to give her to a _muggle_ orphanage. It's her safest option..."

"I know... Minerva would you?" McGonagall took me once again.

"She looks just like Evelyn, Severus. Same eyes, hair, probably her attitude also." Dad was blank for a while. He just sat at a table with a piece of parchment and a quill, moving once every couple minutes or so.

After ten minutes or so Dumbledore walked in front of him "We have to leave now..."

"Let's go..."

They all Apparated to the outskirts of London. Dad held me closely but Dumbledore urged him to let go. He kissed my forehead and gently placed me on the doorstep with the note by my face. Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder pulling him away slightly "It's the best way. You have to let her go."

"I love you... Goodbye... Hermione..." baby-me cooed at him, practically begging for him to come back. Then the three of them left misty-eyed.

The memory jumped again but this time it was about a week, maybe two since dad left me at the orphanage. I scanned my surroundings and he was sitting on the ground in front of mum's grave. His eyes were bloodshot, dead and puffy, he had Wizarding robes on, and a slight beard. He pulled out his wand suddenly and pointed it at his chest "Avada... K-Ked—"

"_Expelliarmus!!" _his wand flew out of his hand and landed twenty feet away. Right in Dumbledore's hand.

"Severus stop this already."

"Albus this is my fault! It shouldn't be Evelyn in there it should be me!!"

"Think about your daughter. She needs you--You're her father for God's sake!!"

"Don't call me a father." He hissed "She's not my daughter anymore"

"...D-Don't you love her? Don't you love Hermione?"

"Of course I do! But she's gone. Adopted out already—!!!"

"—Adopted or not Severus she's still your daughter! She needs you."

Dad snapped and grabbed him by the front of his robes _"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M_ SUFFICATING _HERE?!!?" _he released him in shame; backing away calmly "Do you know what it's like to see the one you love for over half of your life being tortured and killed at your feet? After she begged that her family be safe? To see her face twisted in pain under the curse of your enemy.... No... you don't. You don't know what it's like..." he sobbed.

Shocked; Dumbledore walked towards him "Severus it's obvious that you are suffering from depression but you have to think of the other people around you. Evelyn may be gone but your love for each other is strong. Stronger than death. Your love continues on, and it's in the form of your daughter. And don't worry about Hermione she'll understand. She will grow up to be a smart young witch, it's obvious by the blood that runs through her veins. But if I give you this wand back, and you commit suicide... then you will only be weak. A weak person takes the easy way out of a bad situation" he held out the wand "...Take it..." dad's hand trembled as his hand wrapped around the base of the wand.

Dumbledore smiled and walked away "Before I forget, I expect you to get your new classroom ready. We need a new potions teacher now that our old professor is retiring. Remember students report September 1st so you might want to get a move on it." He then Apparated out.

"Dad started to make his way back to the house but turned back at the grave "I'll never fall in love again...." he whispered.

A tug on my pajamas signaled the end and soon enough I was back in my dormitories with too many emotions swimming around in my head at the same time. I checked my watch, 2:03 am. Thankfully today was a weekend so I didn't have to worry about getting up early or too late. I packed the pensieve away, hid the box, lifted the charms, and went to bed. About ten minutes in Lavender started churning a storm in her throat and Parvati was mumbling in sleep. Just as the drowsiness and exhaustion started to kick in a loud tapping noise at the window forced me awake. It was an owl again. I got the letter unattached from it, avoiding the constant pecking, and saw who I'm going to kill in the morning.

_Hermione—_

_Sorry to wake you I just wanted to tell you goodnight... Till tomorrow..._

—_Fire_

Fire! I nearly forgot about him! Meeting a secret admirer tomorrow.

My attention went back to the last memory. The death of my mother, the near suicide of my father, and the words of wisdom by Albus Dumbledore. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted asleep.


	11. Apologies!

Hi guys, Gah I know how irritating this must be when authors post an update then you think its a new chapter, but then you click on it and it's not... so I'm really really really sorry about that. I have just been so... unorganized lately (past three months...) and I will put something else as this chapter and it will be an actual chap. Not a lame apology letter. So again I am really sorry and I will update as soon as i can...

Please don't hate me

GBFP

OH! Ps I have a youtube account! just type in GreenBugFlutePants1 and my videos should be there. I haven't got to do much, with the new computer and all but I have a few videos for Severus and Evelyn from 'Secretly My Daughter'. You 'Miracle' fans might want to check that out. 'Secretly My Daughter' fans will probably want to check that out too...

Okay Bye!


End file.
